Red as a Rose
by Thiaf
Summary: Juzumaru and Ookanehira hide in a cave while they wait to be found. Ookanehira tries his best to accommodate Juzumaru.


This is a prequel to Rose and Lotus. This story is an expansion of the moment where Juzumaru explains why he fights, despite his reservations.

* * *

 **Red as a Rose**

The cave's entrance was dark. Ookanehira clutched the leaves and twigs in his arms. He wasn't afraid of stepping inside; he was unsure about what to do about the person who was waiting for him. This was the first time they were on a sortie together and they were already in such a mess.

"Namu-myoho-renge-kyo," Juzumaru's words echoed from within the cave. Ookanehira wouldn't mind listening to Juzumaru's voice more often; there was something comforting about it. Since Juzumaru was at peace when he chanted, it somehow made Ookanehira content.

A sneeze rang out the cave. A moment later, Juzumaru returned to his prayers.

 _Dammit_ , Ookanehira hurried inside. "A-are you okay?"

"Welcome back, Ookanehira-dono," Juzumaru sat crosslegged and held his prayer beads. He wore a small smile, though he was shivering a little.

Ookanehira paused. He had declared all Tenka Goken as his rivals. He was going to show everyone that titles on a sword were meaningless. Yet, his first encounter with Juzumaru pacified him. Juzumaru was feeding pond fish when they first met. He was so beautiful that morning, and he was striking now, hair and clothes wet from the rain. He even fought gracefully in the skirmish against the Time Retrograde Army; he cut clean his enemies with a single stroke. Ookanehira still had much training to do.

Juzumaru sneezed again. He covered his mouth and coughed.

"Here," Ookanehira dropped his twigs and leaves and took out a handkerchief.

Juzumaru shook his head. This chill of his was a temporary inconvenience; he could easily be healed by their master. Besides, that handkerchief had warblers stitched on it, made by Uguisumaru as a gift.

"T-then I'll make a fire," Ookanehira knelt and sorted the leaves and twigs into a pile. He scraped his flint and steel set together, but the sparks were minimal. The flint slipped out of his grasp. He cursed under his breath. It didn't help that Juzumaru was watching.

"Our team should find us soon," they had scattered when the rain started to pour, but Konnosuke would be able to locate them. "Please don't exert yourself for my sake, Ookanehira-dono."

"No, I can do this," Ookanehira redid the steps. He and Uguisumaru had been in the garden, learning survival skills before Ookanehira's first sortie. He followed the simple steps in the cave, weighing Juzumaru's well-being. The steel and flint flickered with sparks, and then the leaves finally caught aflame.

"Finally!" Ookanehira fanned the budding fire.

"Thank the Buddha," Juzumaru whispered.

It had been at least three hours since they were separated from their team. If they stayed here, they would have to sleep here. A chill ran up Ookanehira's spine. Juzumaru would comb his long hair and probably take his outerwears off. What did he wear underneath? What would they do for bedding? Ookanehira would venture in the forest as long as he could to get enough comfortable bedding for Juzumaru. Would he request for Ookanehira to sleep close to him for warmth? Juzumaru might pat the ground covering, smile, and ask Ookanehira to join him. How could Ookanehira think of something so scandalous? He should be ashamed of himself! Why was he so concerned anyway?

"Excuse me, Ookanehira-dono," Juzumaru said. "Are you unwell?"

"I-I'm fine," he looked up at Juzumaru. Ookanehira's face was flushed, red as a rose. He spent quite a bit of time finding dry materials to burn. He was never this accommodating with anyone else. And he was especially rude with the other Tenka Goken.

"You fought gallantly," it was Juzumaru's first time on a sortie with the other tachi. The newest sword in the Ashina Citadel was going to become only stronger as time passed.

Ookanehira was frozen at the compliment. No one praised him the way Juzumaru did.

"Y-you're good too," Ookanehira turned back to the fire. He wished he could articulate himself better around the other sword.

"I, the Buddha, and my former master oppose violence," Juzumaru frowned. "I wish for a day when I can sheath my sword forever. For now, I must obey our master's orders."

Ookanehira had postured enough in the citadel about how important fighting was. He wouldn't consider himself a sympathetic ear to Juzumaru's pacifism. Why did Juzumaru trust Ookanehira with these feelings?

"Really?" Ookanehira fed more twigs to the fire. Juzumaru must've always been full of conflict. Ookanehira wasn't sure if he could grapple with committing actions that he morally opposed. Now, he was curious about learning more about Juzumaru's philosophy, though he would never admit to having such an interest in a Tenka Goken's thoughts. That path was an option Ookanehira had to seal off, lest he stray from his goals.

Juzumaru sneezed again and then coughed into his hand. All of Ookanehira's efforts still weren't good enough. There was one more thing to try. Ookanehira unstrapped his armour and waist belt with trembling fingers. He was doing this for the betterment of the other sword, he reminded himself. He stood behind Juzumaru.

"Sorry," he dropped his coat over Juzumaru's head. Ookanehira wouldn't dare to touch Juzumaru. He couldn't even imagine putting a hand on Juzumaru's shoulders. "It's just...I want you to stay warm."

Neither of them understood Ookanehira's actions. If Ookanehira was being kind though, Juzumaru would acknowledge it.

"You're very generous, Ookanehira-dono," Juzumaru readjusted the garment, so it draped around his arms and shoulders. The red and black top surrounded Juzumaru's white and purple clothes.

Ookanehira turned away, face burning. He had been a nuisance since the day he manifested. He challenged Mikazuki to a duel during an otherwise peaceful lunch time. He stood outside various warehouses, taunting Oodenta to come out from wherever he was. Sohayanotsurugi and Ookanehira had a long public argument about leaving Oodenta alone. Ookanehira wasn't sure if he deserved Juzumaru's kind words. He was too proud. He was going to continue to pursue the path of being the strongest sword, though behaving well sometimes to please Juzumaru was somehow also appealing. These human desires were mysterious.

"Ookanehira-san! Juzumaru-san!" Konnosuke's voice echoed from outside. "Are you in there?"

"We're here," Ookanehira hurried out of the cave. The black fox, Uguisumaru, Nikkari, Imanotsurugi, and Mikazuki stood outside.

"Thank the gods," Konnosuke said. "Are you and Juzumaru-san alright?"

"We are well," Juzumaru stepped beside Ookanehira. "Thank you, everyone, for finding us."

"Oh," Mikazuki laughed lightly. Nikkari put a hand over his mouth as he muffled a chuckle.

"What's so funny, old man?" Ookanehira snapped.

"Why's Juzumaru-san wearing your clothing?" Imanotsurugi pointed at the coat resting on Juzumaru's shoulders.

Ookanehira tried to form words, but his mouth refused to move. How could he explain what he had done with a Tenka Goken in private?

"The rain and weather gave me chills," Juzumaru patted the coat. A touch of Ookanehira's heat remained within the fabric. "Ookanehira-dono made a fire and gave me this."

"How kind of him," Uguisumaru, the captain, said. He'd make sure everyone at the citadel learned about what happened today. Who would have expected Ookanehira to care so much about anyone? "Since we're all here, we can return back home."

Nikkari patted Ookanehira's back. Ookanehira glared at Nikkari's grin. What was he so amused about?

"I approve of this," he winked.

Ookanehira wished he could stay in the cave.

* * *

Nikkari and Uguisumaru ship Ookanehira/Juzumaru :)

Ookanehira is top notch shoujo protagonist material.


End file.
